


Terrible Thursdays (And How Jake Peralta Copes With Them)

by spideyguts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Jake, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jake likes to be in control sometimes, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Power Play, Seriously the lack of kinky b99 fics is sad, Shitty die hard references, Sub Amy, Thanks for reading this shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: Jake Peralta was having a hard day. Title of his sex tape, bloopers included.Amy could fix that.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Terrible Thursdays (And How Jake Peralta Copes With Them)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im back from a very v e r y long hiatus with another b99 fic. no this isnt me kinnie projecting. its not me kinnie proj- nah but seriously, i hope you enjoy!! there's not nearly enough Dom!Jake smh (i tried my best with proofreading)

Jake Peralta was having a hard day. Title of his sex tape, bloopers included. 

It was a regular Thursday morning until Charles spilled coffee all over his lap, burning him in places that not only made him scream in agony, but Charles aswell. He wishes he could erase the words his best friend had used to describe the damge that could've been done to his, as Charles put it, "Tiny Jake Maker". Jake shivered in disgust just thinking about the interaction. 

That wasn't so out of the ordinary, though. A little coffee spill had never knocked him off his high horse before, but then while he was being assigned a case by Captain Holt he had made a John McClane reference that flew over his head and when he exclaimed so, (albiet very violently and accidentally smashing a photograph of Holt and Kevin on their anniversary) he was told that he couldn't have the case. He was furious, and stormed out of Holt's office before being met forehead first into a very, very hard door. 

So there he sat, coffee stains and a cold pack on peas on his bleeding (which had started to subside) and bruised forehead. Amy was sat beside him, hand brushing his thigh to offer comfort and solace. Jake gave her a warm smile, and opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted. 

"God, get a room you two- I get it, the whole lovers quarrel thing...but yeesh! Not in front of the whole office!"

"Charles!" Both Amy and Jake exclaimed, and Charles held his hands up in defense. He raised a brow, and terribly winked at the two, (Jake would agree that it was much more of a blink), and he was gone. Jake turned to his girlfriend and allowed himself a moment to not put up a face, he looked genuinely bummed. Amy noticed and grasped his cheek softly, as not to startle his already frazzled nerves.

"Bad day, huh?" Jake nodded, feverntly trying not to lean into the touch. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I just- nothing has gone right today and its only been two hours since I got here this morning. I can't even play the radio because of all the wires Gina pulled out of my car." He looked over at the guilty party and Gina just smiled awkwardly and hid under her desk to avoid confrontation. Not because she was scared, but she really didn't dig Jake ruining her vibe this early in the morning.

"I just need some semblance of control, Ames. Nothing I've done today has gone right. I lost a sick B&E case that led to a possible drug ring..all because of Kevin.."

Amy objected, "Kevin? What, how is he involved-" 

"Don't worry about it. But seriously Ames. I need it." His eyes darkened a bit as he looked at her, his gaze focused on her lips before readjusting to her eyes. Oh. The gears clicked in Amy's head and her breath hitched, her face flushed. They were in public, for God's sake. 

"Yeah- okay Jake. I'll give it to you. You just have to get through today, okay? The rest of the day should be a breeze and when we get home I'll give you everything." 

Before Jake could even respond to her, Hitchcock and Scully approached them. "Hey Jake, so earlier me and Scully were going through our drawers and we found this really sticky and-" 

"Nope! Nope! Nada!" Jake hurried out of his seat, dropping the bag of peas. "You can keep those, I'm out!"

As the chuckles of his fellow precinct surrounded him as he rushed to the freezer, he wished he was in a movie where time skips existed, so he could be with Amy in his apartment later that night.

-

His hands raced against his kitchen counter, the object twirling in his hands. It was perfect, and just touching the leather of it gave him chills that travelled down his spine. He swallowed thickly and rolled up his sleeves. All he had done when he got home was take off his jacket, haphazardly throwing it on the couch. Amy had cursed him, but she was quick to go to their bedroom to get ready for him. His badge still hung from the usual spot on his belt, gun still in it's holster.

He removed it, made sure the safety was on and put it on the kitchen counter. He was anxious with anticipation. Everytime they did this he got so excited, it gave him a thrill everytime to be in complete and utter control of another human being. Especially one who he loves and care about, putting all her trust in him. Amy always looked beautiful when they played together, she always took away Jake's breath as easily as she gave it back. 

Speaking of Amy, he called out for her. 

"Ames? You ready for me?" He hadn't heard an objection, so he grabbed the daunting item laying next to his gun on the counter and headed into their bedroom.

As soon as he did his jaw dropped and his breath got caught. Amy looked, for lack of better words, real hot. She was sitting on the floor on her knees, her hands behind her back. Dog ears lay atop her head, her hair falling in waves in front of her face as opposed to her regular pony tail look. She was only clad in her boy shorts and a lazy black bra that totally didn't match (which Jake noticed as unusual but she probably was just as nervous as him getting ready). She looked so good, except she was missing a key piece.

"How's my good girl?" Jake asked, his tone hushed and husky, as lust overuled the competent parts of his brain. 

"Good, Master." Her head was bowed, and oh no, that certainly wouldn't do.

"Look at me. Head up, pup." Amy obeyed her orders and Jake gave her a rewarding smile. He leaned down and wrapped the collar around her neck, clasping it shut and sticking his fingers through it to make sure it was comfortable. 

He whispered in her ear, "Remember our safe word?" 

"McClane, Master." Jake gave her head a scratch as an award, and Amy felt safe amd reassured as she always did that at any time she could back out and Jake would listen at any sign of her discomfort. She loved him and trusted him more than anything or anyone. Including all her binders she kept, she loved him more than her binders. Consider her smitten.

Jake adjusted his sleeves once more, stepping back from his pet to admire her. 

"Here's the plan, mutt. I'm gonna put on a little show for you, and you're gonna watch until you're aching for me. Then, I'm gonna absolutely ruin you. Understood?"

Amy refrained from whimpering. "Understood, Master." 

"Repeat it back to me puppy, what's the plan?" Jake tugged on her collar a bit, making her swallow harshly as the ache in her core started to come over her. 

"You're going to put on a show-" She gulped. "..show for me. Then I'm gonna be so desperate for you, and you're going to-" Jake tugged harder on her collar. 

"Then you're going to ruin me! Master!" She rushed out, and Jake chuckled darkly and let go of his pet.

"Good girl, Ames. Such a good girl for me." He sat down on the bed, and Amy turned to him, her hands still around her back obediently. She was never one to disobey a commanders orders. 

"God, my sweet little puppy always knows how to be so good for me, doesn't she? You always look so good, on your knees for me." Jake started to trail his hands down his chest, slowly, more for Amy's frustration than his. 

Amy nodded, eyes drawn to Jakes long and too damn attractive fingers. 

"What was that puppy? I didn't hear you." He started to rub at his cock through his jeans, the denim rough against him, causing his breathing to speed up. It wasn't nearly enough. 

"I mean, yes Master. I always know to be good for you. Only you." Jake hummed his approval and could already feel the ache of the terrible Thursday melting away at every touch of his body, with every sound that came from Amy's mouth. 

He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his cock out of his boxers, taking himself in his hand. A groan of relief reverberated against the walls of their room and Amy couldn't help the way she felt herself throb at the noise. Amy had to grip her wrists tight so she didn't reach out and touch Jake instead, make him come apart at the seams. 

"Puppy, you look so distressed. That's a good word, right? I thought you'd like it-" He groaned loudly as he swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the precum bubbling at the tip. "Yeah, right- you feel so good, puppy. You can't even do anything about it. I bet you're aching for it, for anything." 

That was her cue. "Yes Master, I'm aching for you, you look so good like this." Jake teasingly stroked himself slowly, making eye contact with his pet. Amy whimpered this time. He sped up, with every flick of his wrist his hips bucked up to meet his hand. He was letting out guttural noises, and various swears under his breath as the tightness in his gut grew with every stroke of his cock.

"You made me so hard, puppy. Just by looking at you, so submissive for me, looking so good on your knees." He beckoned for her to come close to him with his hand that wasn't busy, and his pet compiled.

He shoved two fingers into her mouth, and Amy eagerly sucked as if her life depended on it. Jake moaned at the feeling, and he hooked his fingers on the side of Amy's cheek. 

"Be a good girl a put that pretty mouth of yours to use." His sinister tone made Amy shiver involuntarily, and she took Jake's cock in her mouth without hesitation. His groan was a reward in itself. Amy could get lost in this, making Jake feel good, if this was why she was put here, to make her boyfriend- her Master feel god, then she was okay with that. She was his, and the way his fingers found her hair and the way his nails scratched her scalp were more than enough of a reminder of where she belonged and who she belonged to.

She was Jake's, and Jake was hers. To Hell with Thursdays, they had nothing on them. 

Amy's mouth was so hot and wet, Jake's vision was starting to get crossed and blurry. He started to fuck her throat, the jingle of the bell on her collar sounding with each thrust into her throat. Amy made a pretty sound with a mouthful of Jake, the vibrations making Jake call out her name.

"Ames, Ames, Amy-" He had to pull her off before he came, and as much as he'd like to come on his pretty pet's face, he could wait. 

Amy panted, red faced and dog ears askew as Jake held her back, staring at her with an intensity she only see's when he's working cases, and when they're in these moments. 

"Yes, Master?" 

Jake smiled, "C'mre, baby." He moved back on the bed, and Amy crawled up until she was on Jake's lap. He grabbed her by her collar and kissed her breathless, nibbling at her bottom lip causing it to break. Metallic liquid filled their mouths and Jake moaned wantonly. 

He moved Amy up the bed, crawling atop her. He took her wrists in his hands and started to kiss and nip at her body, leaving marks on the space on her neck not occupied by the thick, leather dog collar. He unclasped her bra, discarding it to the side. Amy moaned and whimpered as he bit her breast softly, leaving indents of his teethmarks on her soft skin. He kissed his way down Amy's smooth tummy, kissing every scar and so called 'imperfection' that Amy deemed ugly. Jake found all of her so incredibly perfect. 

Finally, Jake made his way to where Amy needed him the most. He bit her inner thigh and spread her legs open, letting go of her fragile wrists. He licked a stripe through her panties, and Amy bucked down against his tongue, needing more.

"Such a needy bitch, huh? Need my tongue? Tell me what you need, pup." Jake kissed around her inner thighs, lapping over the marks he made. His fingers toyed at the hem of her boyshorts. 

"I need you- Master. I need your tongue inside of me, I need you inside of me. You're the only one that can make me feel this way-" Jake's fingers tugged her boyshorts down, yanking them non-elegantly down her legs. His tongue met her heat, and Amy fought not to run her hands through his hair.

Her hips bucked as he lapped his tongue across her clit, again and again until her breathing was completely uneven and she was tossing her head back and forth. He held her hips down with a bruising force and continued to fuck her with his tongue, and added two fingers into the mix. He fucked her open, and she was so wer and eager for him. The noises that came out of Amy spewed Jake on, making him thrust his fingers faster into the love of his life, his girlfriend, his pet.

Amy's legs shook violently against Jake's head, and Jake laughed against her. Amy was begging, without even realizing it. A series of "Please, please Jake let me cum, let me cum" was leaving her kiss-bitten lips. Jake curled his fingers in and started to grind up, sucking on her clit with a fevernt need to make her cum.

"Make a mess for me, puppy." He murmured against her core, and that was it. Amy was cumming with a shout of 'Master!' and shaking against Jake. Jake worked her through it, fingers moving daftly and tongue slowing down as her breathing evened out. 

Jake pulled away from Amy, coming up to kiss her. Amy could taste herself on his tongue, and she moaned into the kiss. Amy pushed her down as her back arched to meet him, and he pulled away too look at her. She looked beautiful. The Brooklyn sunset was shining in through their window and illuminating her body, her hair was tussled and her ears were falling, and her collar stood out against the red marks on her neck. He ran his fingers around the bite marks on her breast, and she shivered beneath his touch. 

"Master?" She asked, looking up at Jake with a heedy look in her eyes. 

"Yes, pet?" He smiled back, anticipating her words.

"Fuck me." She commanded, Jake would usually punish her for that, but he needed this too. His cock was aching and he wanted to be inside of her more than anything. 

"Yes ma'am. Roger that." He joked, and went to guide his cock inside of her. She slapped his hand away and put him in her herself. They both groaned in unision, and Jake bit down on her shoulder. Amy wrapped her arms around him as their bodies met, and Jake groaned animalistically. Amy whimpered as Jake thrusted deeply inside of her, akin to a grind. 

He wrapped one hand across her throat, and the other worked her clit. She was so wet around him, their noises filled the room and his mouth found hers. Amy moaned Jake's name into his mouth, and clenched down around him. His hips stuttered and his grip on her throat tightened. 

"That's- that's a good puppy. So good, taking my cock. Just like that, fuck Ames!" Amy moaned and Jake let go of her throat, wanting to hear her let go. She was shaking once more, meeting Jake down at every thrust, and he was more than happily to pick up his speed. He was fucking into her so hard now, their baseboard was hitting the wall with every thrust. He knew that the neighbors would put in a complaint and probably fuck louder to get back at them, but god, in that moment all be could feel was Amy.

She was whimpering and moaning out broken murmurs of Master and Jake, and Jake was so close it hurt. He thrust once, twice, and thrice and he was cumming in her, and managed to groan out,

"C'mon Amy, cum with me, cum with me pet. Now." And Amy was cumming, clenching down around Jake's cock, milking him for all he was worth. Amy's legs were shaking, and as Jake kissed her softly they started to slow their movements. He went to pull out and Amy whined, pulling him closer.

"Mm. I love you too, puppy. You did so good for me, but I gotta get us cleaned up We can watch a movie and call it a night." 

"Only if we get some food first- I'm starving." She smiled at him, and she wasn't lying, her stomach was dying for the greasy take out that Jake made her grow accoustmed to. 

"Exactly what I was thinking. This is why you're my dream girl." He pulled out, and winced at the feeling. "Shower first?" He asked, and Amy nodded.

He pulled her towards the edge of the bed and gently unclipped the dog ears from her head and scratched the spots where they rested to relieve any discomfort. He then unclasped her collar, and prodded at the marks surrounding it with his thumb. Amy moaned and Jake quickly swallowed it with a kiss. 

As Amy was starting to get heated again Jake's phone rang, knocking them both back. He dreadfully reached for it on their nightstand, rolling his eyes and puffing out an annoyed, 

"What? What do you thinks so important, Charles? I'm sick of you calling me at very wrong times- I don't care if you found out sime crippling cheese fact that ruined your night or if Diane Keaton died, actually I would care about that but that's besides the point, what do you want?!?"

A resounding voice came from the other line and Jake's blood froze.

"I can see you're busy, Peralta. Obviously you don't deserve this case afterall. I'll see you tomorrow, Good night." Holt's voice rang and the called ended. He turned to Amy, a nervous smile on his face.

"Sooooooooo......" 

"God, why Thursday's, why?" Amy fell back, hands across her face. Jake just laughed and joined her, kissing her neck until she was laughing and trying to push him back.

Thursday's were usually terrible for Jake Peralta, except for when they weren't.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! kudos/comments really help me out, its appreciated! :)


End file.
